In a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a canister for collecting evaporated fuel in a fuel tank is provided, and the fuel collected by the canister is used for combustion in an engine.
As a canister arrangement structure for a scooter type vehicle, a canister arrangement structure is known wherein a canister is arranged in a dead space downward of a rear end portion of a seat for a passenger (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-353257).
In the scooter type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-353257, a power unit wherein an engine and a power transmitting apparatus are integrated with each other is provided for upward and downward rocking motion below the seat, and a fuel tank for reserving fuel is provided forward of the power unit.